Sibylle Theriault
Sibylle Meiran Sivanna Theriault is the fourth born daughter born to Aetherius Theriault, the Duke of Isebal and his wife American heiress Miriam Lichtenberg, she has three older sisters named Manon, Elisanna, and Leta. And she has three brothers all named Aetherius II, René, and Pierre, who were all deceased. Miriam stated she decided to have another child because of the fact that Leta was alone due to loosing her brothers and because very lone always crying and never being able to leave her side. So she had Sibylle to have a friend to Leta and the two grew up as twins practically. Sibylle married an Irishman named Kieran Gillespie despite being of nobility and he being a simple driver. The two would have one child, a daughter named Sibylle. Background Storyline Sibylle Theriault/storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Magical * Magic: Sibylle is a Nightwalker who's magic powers comes from the darker side of magic using such magic like illusions, necromancy, psychokinesis, etc. ** Potion Creation: Sibylle specialty is the potions she creates. She can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. ** Barrier Magic: Sibylle is capable of using a form of magic that creates mystical defensive measures. The spells cast can absorb, deflect and/or outright halt attacks aimed at the user. They may even be used as a means of trapping opponents. * Transformation: As a Nightwalker she can take on a semi-snake like appearance which grants her superhuman strength, agility, and speed. * Lingua Daemonium: As a natural nightwalker she is fluently speak Lingue Daemonium, an ancient language that only those who possess nightwalker blood. * Longevity: As a nightwalker, Sibylle possesses an extremely long lifespan beyond that of normal humans and will stop aging like a human when she reaches her mid twenties. Possessions Relationships Sibylle Theriault/relationships Etymology * Sibylle is the German and French form of Sibyl which is from Greek Σιβυλλα (Sibylla), meaning "prophetess, sibyl". In Greek and Roman legend the sibyls were ten female prophets who practiced at different holy sites in the ancient world. In later Christian theology, the sibyls were thought to have divine knowledge and were revered in much the same way as the Old Testament prophets. Because of this, the name came into general use in the Christian world during the Middle Ages. The Normans brought it to England, where it was spelled both Sibyl and Sybil. It became rare after the Protestant Reformation, but it was revived in the 19th century, perhaps helped by Benjamin Disraeli's novel 'Sybil' (1845). * Meiran has two meanings: the first is "Happiness from God" (written: מירן), and the second is "joyful water" (written: מי-רן), from the Hebrew word mei (like in Meital), and the name Ran. * Sivanna is a form of Sivan which is the ninth month in the jewish calendar, The name was brought from the Babylonian exile and possibly came from the Babylonian word for "fixed time" or "clear". * Theriault is possibly from the Greek "therion" which means a beast of a nondescript nature. It was also the name the Greeks gave to Lupus (the constellation) which means "wolf." Trivia * Leta through her father is French and through her mother she is German Jewish. * Her familiar is a frog named Essa. Category:Merciful Hell characters Category:Female characters Category:Recurring characters Category:House of Theriault Category:Lichtenberg family Category:Gillespie family Category:Nightwalkers Category:Humans